Stargazer
by Junior Tomarry
Summary: A story wherein Allen's father died, and was later adopted by the Marian couple: Cross and Maria.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Note that this story is a Drama/Family kind fancfiction. There will be no Yaoi or shonen-ai folks. :3 Sorry.

* * *

"Are we really going to adopt him?" A deep gruff voice asked. "I mean could we just contact his other relatives? And tell them he needs to be adopted?"

Maria sighed, latching an arm on her husband. "I've told you many times before Cross. He has no other relatives other than the two of us. So that's why we're going to adopt him." The black haired woman said. "Plus, I'm willing to adopt him too. Even if we're not the last relative he has."

Cross grumbled but did not say anything else. It would have been useless, if he rebutted his wife anyway. The couple walked on the clean white hospital hallway. Following the two doctors before them. They stopped in front of plain white door. One of the two doctors, named Komui turned around and faced them.

"The child is still fragile. So we advise you to be gentle and give him some space." Komui reminded as his fellow doctor, Reever, placed a hand on the door knob. "And please talk softly to him."

"Will do and thanks." Maria reassured, smiling as Reever opened the door. Maria tugged on Cross's arm. "C'mon Cross." The couple entered the bare room wherein, a cabinet was placed on the left corner, the bathroom on the right and straight ahead was a messy bed was positioned. On top of the bed sat a brown haired child. His knees tucked under his legs, and his head was buried on the pillow, he was hugging. The child did not bother to lift his head up, when Maria sat on the farthest edge of the bed.

"Hey nice to meet you, Allen." Maria said in her softest voice. "My name is Maria and the person beside me is my husband, Cross. Do you remember us? We sometimes visit your house back then."

The two waited for an answer from the child but they did not get any.

Cross cleared his throat. "We're here to take care of you, Allen." The six year old lifted his head a bit, showing half of his face. His blue-gray orbs stared at the couple before him.

"Whadd ya mean by taking care of me?" Allen asked his voice was raspy. "Mana's the one who's taking care of me."

Maria bit her lip while Cross' became hard. How are they going to tell Allen? That his father died on the accident that he could not remember. "He had to go somewhere." Cross lied.

"Can't I go with Mana too?" Allen asked. "He always agrees to take me with him to his 'bee-siness' trips wherever it is."

"W-well Mana said this time you can't come. It's an important trip." Maria answered, feeling uncomfortable on the situation.

Allen nodded and looked away. "When's he coming back?"

"He said he'll be gone for a long while. He still doesn't know when he's coming back." Cross said, dragging a seat and placing it next to Maria. A heavy silence fell upon them. None of the three talked for awhile their eyes never met one another. Until, Allen broke the silence.

"Do you know what happened?" Allen asked softly. He placed the pillow beside. His head still bowed low. "They said I fell downstairs, that's why I got this cast on my leg." Allen pulled the covers, revealing his left leg that was wrapped in bandages. "And they also said I got a 'co-cue-sion'." He touched the left part of his face, wherein an almost unnoticeable scar was etched. "I got the 'bhad-di-gees' removed yesterday. Doctor Komui said the scar can be healed by some treatment." Allen told lamely. "But I don't want to 'ek-spear-ence' the treatment."

"And why's that?" Maria asked.

Allen frowned. "Doctor Komui said that I need to be 'in-je-jected'." Allen struggled on saying the word 'injected'.

Cross chuckled while Maria giggled. For once, since they entered the unnerving feeling they had vanished. "You're so cute." The green eyed woman said in between her giggles. She ruffled Allen's soft hair, carefully not to re-open Allen's wound.

Allen pouted. "Men shouldn't be called cute."

Cross barked a laughed. "You're not yet a man, boy."

"Yes I **am**. You're mean." Allen protested childishly.

"No. You're not. You're still a wimp."

Maria smiled as she watched Cross and Allen interact. She hadn't expected Allen to act open so quickly, and she had never seen Cross act around like that ever since Lavi... No. Maria thought and shook her head. She should not be thinking such thoughts for now. The black haired woman stood up. Making the two other occupants divert their attention to her. She looked at Allen. "I'm sorry Allen but I think the visiting hours are already finished. So we have to go." Maria said.

"O-Ok." Allen said disappointedly. He was having fun talking to the couple but now they have to leave.

Seeing Allen's reaction. Maria said, "Don't worry we will be visiting you tomorrow too."

Allen's mood perked up a bit. "What time?"

"Hmmm...What time?" Maria asked to nobody. "Allen what time do you wake up?"

"Seven thirty." Allen answered.

Maria nodded. "Alright then expect us to arrive around nine o'clock sharp."

"Why fucking nine? Can't it be eleven? So fucking early." Cross said, crossing his arms.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Because I said so. Be responsible for once Cross and wake up early." And with that the couple left. But not before Maria gave Allen a hug.

* * *

Sighing, Allen placed the red ball that he was playing a few moments ago on his lap. Those nice nurses gave the ball to him, which Allen gratefully took and started playing with it the moment they were gone. But he had been playing with it for one and a half hour. It was starting to get boring. Allen glanced at the wall clock that was hanging on the left side wall. It was already nine fifteen.

'They're late.' Allen thought, thinking of some way to get rid of the boredom. Allen hummed a tune. His fingers twitched, missing the feeling of tapping those ivory and ebony keys. That made beautiful melody that he and Mana admired.

Mana... Allen's mind wandered at the man. His mood saddened, eyes casting down on the ball.

He wanted to ask if he could at least contact Mana through mails. Mana who is Allen's father. Mana who is also the owner of some company that they said was really huge. And because of that he was a busy man and spends little time with him. But every moment they were together they treasured it. For Allen that was enough. He didn't want to give Mana more troubles. His father already has a lot of those. He knew how hard his father worked. He knew that every night after tucking him in bed. Mana would always go to his study room, and read and sign some important paperwork.

A resounding click made Allen pull him out of his train of thoughts and back to reality. Allen blinked when he saw two familiar silhouette standing on the door way.

"Hello." Allen greeted.

* * *

Review?


	2. NOTE

I'm sorry but this isn't a new chapter.

I'd just like to announce that I'm discontinuing several of my stories –and unfortunately this is one of them. I'm discontinuing because I don't think I can no longer write this story. I lost my passion to write. So I'm sorry for all the readers who waited for years. Sorry for sending me messages, asking me if I'll continue. I'm touched by your messages but NO I will not continue this fic. Again, I'm sorry for making you guys wait for sooo long and this is what you get.

Anyway, if someone wants to adopt- or ask something about my story please PM me.


End file.
